A circuit arrangement of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,049 wherein an inductive sensor such as a sensor for detecting the crankshaft angle of an internal combustion engine is dc-connected via a voltage divider to the input of a Schmitt-Trigger and to a peak-value detector. The trigger threshold of the Schmitt-Trigger is adjusted in dependence upon the output signal of the peak-value detector.